Possession and Murder
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: #AU After writing her first hit novel Regina moves out to the lake side so that she can focus on writing the sequel. There she finds a man named Robin where maybe her own romance can blossom. But trouble starts when her story is closer to reality then fiction. Reviews help guys! Thanks in advance.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why are you doing this?" Regina had whispered quietly. If the room hadn't been totally quiet, James never would have heard her._

 _But the room was also dark which meant, Regina could not see the deranged look on James' face as he answered her. "Because I can." James said and suddenly Regina felt a shattering pain through her ribs._

 _It took a moment to realize that the pain had been caused by a wooden bat that bashed at her ribs over and over again. Regina knew she had more then one broken rib in there. Then, after five hits to the ribs she heard the wooden bat fall to the floor with a thud. Regina coughed, and as she did she felt the warm and sticky blood run down the corners of her mouth. She needed to get out of there. To break free! How, was something she didn't quite know, though._

 _Regina got to all fours and started to crawl away but somehow slipped in her own blood and fell back to the floor with a wince. Definitely broken ribs. Concussion no doubt as well. Her legs hurt badly, but Regina didn't quite think they were broken... yet, anyways. After slipping in her own blood, Regina quickly found her bearings, and stood to her feet ready to run off. But then, she felt something sharp in her back and she fell back to the ground. All she could hear inside of herself was, 'You can do this. Don't let him win.'_

 ** _One Month Earlier..._**

Today was the day. Regina got to get away from the city life and just be on her own to do what she wanted to do. Writing was a good start. Regina loved to write and had recently sold a book about a young man who had it all in life but threw it away because of his jealousy and possession problems with his girlfriend. He had killed anyone and everyone who had even spoken to her and in the end he even killed his girlfriend and then escaped from his small town in Maine to hide away from law enforcement. It was called, 'Possession and Murder'.

The book was an instant hit on Kindle and Regina had thought, if she could do that well at a book when she lived in the middle of a noisy city and always seemed to have a million things to do, never a moment to relax... Imagine what she could do in the quiet, by a lake, with only two other quiet houses on the long lane, with no worries, no errands to run, not a thing to do but right and is always relaxed.

Regina didn't know a whole lot about her neighbors but she knew enough. The one further down the lane was an older lady named Mrs Lucas. She was a mute and had been for quite some time, but not always. Her grand daughter, Ruby, lived with her to care for her and make sure she had everything she needed. She had met both ladies when she came to look at the house. They were quite friendly and Ruby was a chatter box. Regina was okay with this though. She needed a girl friend down this far.

The house that came before she arrived at her own had a Jeep in the driveway today. When she had come down just to look at the place, there wasn't a sign of a person home but Ruby let her know that the man who lived there went by the name of Robin Locksley and he had a son named Roland. His wife had passed away seven years ago, giving birth to their only son. Ruby assured Regina that Robin was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, and he would definitely do any outside chore for her that needed to be done. It was what he did. He was a landscaper and he was extremely good at his job.

Regina pulled in to her driveway and looked at the two story home she had purchased. Quite happy with her investment already. It had been built back in 1973 and was a light brown color. When you pulled in to the driveway, you went up the front steps to a wrap around porch which led to the back where a pool was fenced in. Going up the steps, you would go in to the sliding front doors and in to a beautiful, big kitchen with a stainless steel oven, fridge and dishwasher. A built in microwave over the oven which was also stainless steel. The floors were a bright white, and ceramic tiles.

To the left of the sliding doors, you could enter the living room which hardwood flooring and a built in entertainment center. Straight ahead was a hallway that led to your left. On the right side of the small hallway, was a bedroom, while on the left was a bathroom. Straight ahead, a glass door that led out to the garage and between the house and garage was a stone walkway that led up a path to either the other end of the wrap around deck where the pool was, or a gazebo that Regina imagined having an amazing garden put in. Maybe she would ask this Robin guy to do that.

But to back up to the living room, in between the living room and kitchen was a set of stairs that led you up to the top floor. Go left and you would go past a small bedroom and a small bathroom. Go right and you go past a storage closet and at the end of that hall way was the master bedroom which had a bathroom attached to it. And, two glass doors that led out on to a deck where Regina could enjoy her mornings with a beautiful view of the lake.

Taking all of this in as she got out of her car, she didn't even realize that a man had walked in to her driveway and up to her. "Regina Mills?" He asked as Regina jumped and quickly grabbed her chest as she took in a deep breath.

"Yes?" Regina said as she looked at him.

The man was about normal size, well built, blonde hair, blue eyes and some scruff along his chin. "Sorry." He said to her, "I never meant to startle you. I live down at the house you passed on this lane."

"Robin." Regina said with a nod, "Ruby told me your name and also that you're a landscaper."

Robin smiled as Regina spoke. One good thing about having Ruby on this lane? You didn't have to get too much in to detail. She would have already spilled the details. "Well, I am sorry I missed you the day you looked at the place." Robin said, "But since I have you here now, I would like to make an offer." Regina looked towards him, and crossed her arms across her chest. What kind of offer could a stranger make another stranger? Seeing the look of interest in her eyes, Robin couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. "Well," He continued on, "Your gazebo looks very lonely and as the new girl in Town, my offer to you is, I can do up a garden for you... For Ruby I did it for twenty five percent off, but for you? Fifty. Which also means, you had better choose the most expensive and amazing garden because I usually don't give this kind of a deal to anyone."

Regina smiled at the man. A genuine smile. It was like he was in her head, because she had literally just thought about hiring him to do the gardens by her gazebo. She nodded her head towards him. "Sure." She said, "When can you start?"

"Well, I was thinking of at least giving you the weekend to settle in but I can bring by the books tomorrow morning. Then you can look over it and see what you want done." Robin responded, "I work for myself so I make my own hours. Mostly I have other men do my work for me unless I want the best done. And to answer your question before you even ask it, it will be me who does it for you."

"Ruby never mentioned you own it." Regina said.

"She probably doesn't even know." Robin said with a small shrug, "Anyways, Miss Mills. I would bring the book sooner but my son is coming home from school soon and I wouldn't be able to get it over to you, and you... have to eat." It was like the last part had just entered Robin's mind as he went silent after saying it.

Regina cocked a brow and tilted her head, letting her own soft chuckle escape her lips. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him.

"My place at six o'clock this evening." Robin said as he put his arms out like he had just made an amazing discovery and it only made Regina chuckle once again, "I will make dinner, and then we can go over the books together and decide a date to start. You've met Mrs Lucas, you've met Ruby and you have met me. Now you only need to meet Roland and you will have met everyone. What do you say?"

Regina put her hand to her lips and blushed lightly. She hadn't really been asked out before by a man, even if it was just a friendly gesture. And to be completely honest her first thoughts on this man was, 'Wow!' She thought that if she were a cartoon character, her eyes would have popped out of her head, her tongue and jaw fall with a smack to the ground, and her heart beat would have shown itself through her blouse. Thank God she wasn't a cartoon character. "I'll see you at six o'clock." Regina said with a smile.

"Great." Robin said, "Then maybe we can also get to know each other a little bit."

Regina agreed with the blonde haired, blue eyed man as he gave her a dimpled grin, a wave and then walked out of her driveway. If Robin were being honest as well, he had no idea how he kept his cool like that. He had never seen such beauty in his life. His wife, God rest her soul, were the only ones who made him all mushy inside the first time meeting. The difference this time though, was that when Robin met Marian, his wife, he was young and carefree and had a head full of steam.

Now, his only thoughts were how to impress this woman. What did she like? Why didn't he ask her before leaving? Maybe, she liked the same things he did? Well, he knew that no matter what he made for him and Regina, he would also have to make nuggets and fries for Roland. No way would he eat roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and baby carrots if Robin paid him to! And that was that. Dinner plans were made, and Robin knew what he was cooking tonight.

 _ **Possession and Murder**_

 _Through the cracks of the closet door Katy could see her boyfriend, Jason walk inside. His hands shaking and dripping with blood as he looked around. "Katy!" he had hollered out as Katy covered her own mouth to keep herself from screaming._

 _The tears in Katy's eyes began to sting as they made their way out to the surface. She could feel her heart beat heavily and constant against her breasts. Katy didn't want to admit it, but she knew that her boyfriend would find her and more then likely kill her._

Regina had read the words out of her own book as she waited for 6pm. All she mainly had to do, was put her clothing away and put some pictures up along with decorations. It wasn't done yet, but Regina believed she had done enough for today so she read through her book and tried to see if there was any way possible to make a sequel to it. She found little bits and pieces so far she could use, but she was suddenly interrupted with a knock at the door. She set her book down and walked over to the sliding doors, thinking it may be Ruby or Robin again.

Regina approached the doors and on the other side there was a blonde haired, blue eyed man but it wasn't Robin. This man was much taller and more muscular. And Regina, didn't get good vibes off of him at all. She approached the sliding doors with caution, and slid it open only part way, her fingertips at the wooden bat she kept by her door in case of an intruder. "Yes?" Regina asked, "Can I help you?"

The man gave a half a smirk. "Boy I hope so." He said, "Is your name Regina Mills?"

"Who wants to know?" Regina asked, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the man.

"My name is James Nolan." The man responded, "And I am a big fan of yours."

The words from James' mouth weren't of excitement to meet a celebrity. They were more dark sarcasm and it made Regina's stomach twist and turn. And when she caught a glance of the man, he just stared back at her with intense blue eyes. Almost in the way of, 'You should know who I am', but in all honesty Regina had no idea who this man was. Regina went to close the sliding door but James had slipped his hand in between and tilted his head at her. He held her gaze a moment more before taking his hand back, smirking and then turning as he started whistling 'Hi Ho' from Snow White.

James skipped down the steps and to his pick up truck that he got in to before turning it on. With one last hard glare at the brunette, he sped off out of the driveway. Where did he come from? There were only two other houses on this lane, and she had met everyone except Roland so far. Maybe, Robin would know who he is or perhaps Google. Regina went straight to her laptop and opened up her Google as she typed in the name 'James Nolan' and pressed enter.

The only things that had come up for the man were dozens of Facebook pages, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat. No information for this James Nolan specifically. Every page she had even clicked on definitely weren't him. A fisherman from Cape Breton, a surgeon from England... There was nothing about the man who had just visited her. So either he didn't have a page, or he was lying about his name. Either way, Regina felt that this man did not want to be found for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina couldn't wait another moment. It was her first day there and already she was freaked out and she needed to know more about this 'James Nolan' So, she went up a little early for dinner and had apologized countless times to Robin, who told her it was okay. He didn't know the woman but he knew that there was something wrong and would not turn her away. At the time she had come, Roland was up in his bedroom playing video games, which he normally did after homework was done and was waiting for his dinner. So, they had the time alone in Robin's kitchen.

Robin's place was cozy and snug. It reminded Regina of an old cottage her parents took her and her sister to when they were kids. The place was lit up with nothing more then the lights on the wall, that looked like lanterns. When you walked in you were in the small kitchen with wooden floors, to your left was a couple of steps that led to the huge living room. On one side, a fireplace with a painting of an old house over the mantel. A real fireplace, not an electric one. In front of it, an old rustic rug laid. A pool table on the right side of the fireplace and on the left was a stone wall with a built in entertainment center, his couch and lazy boy chair were a black leather.

Then, on the right side of the kitchen was a hall that led to the bathroom, a guest bedroom on one side, Roland's on the other and at the end of the hall was a master bedroom, which was Robins. A bungalow and Regina wondered if maybe she should have settled on one as well, considering it was only her. But then again, she wouldn't have met Robin. Regina shook that thought away just as she had finished her small story to Robin. "The person you are describing sounds an awful lot like the man on the next street." Robin said, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, built, tall, and drive a brown pick up truck."

Regina nodded her head. "Definitely him." Regina said.

Robin got up and went over to quickly check on the potatoes and then sat back down across from her again. "Well," Robin said, "After dinner, I will get Ruby over to watch Roland. You and I can go over and have a chat with him. I am sure it's just a big misunderstanding. You say you've never seen him in your life before today?"

Regina shook her head. "Not even once." Regina replied, "I didn't even get the sense of deja-vu when I saw him."

"Just the same, we will drive over and talk to him." Robin said before getting up from the table once again. "Roland." He called out, "Dinner in five. Clean up time."

Robin took out his cell phone after calling out for Roland and dialed a number. "Hey Ruby." He said before walking in to the living room to talk to her.

As he spoke to her, Regina could hear Roland's door open and then close with a slam. "Sorry daddy." He said, and Regina had a feeling this was something that happened all the time which was why Robin had went to the living room.

Regina heard his tiny little feet run to the bathroom and heard the light click on and the water running. Then she heard Roland groaning as if struggling to reach something. Finally, he must have gotten it and she heard the water turn off and then the light click off. Roland ran out to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Regina. Regina's stomach turned yet again. First impressions with kids were always a big thing but she couldn't think of anything else to do but smile towards him and say, "Hi." with a small wave.

Apparently it was enough, because Roland had given her his dimpled smile and a wave back. "Are you the pretty girl next door daddy was talking about?" Roland asked.

Regina could feel her cheeks heat up with a blush. Robin was just coming back in the kitchen and apparently had heard what Roland said because his cheeks were a crimson red as well. "Roland." Robin said in an awkward tone, "Why don't you take your seat?"

Roland looked back and forth between the two, wondering what he had said so wrong. "Adults are so weird." Roland said before walking over to the table and getting up in his seat.

Robin dished out dinner for each of them. Roland with his chicken nuggets and fries, Robin and Regina with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and baby carrots. Regina took a bite of the chicken and then slowly licked her lips. "Mmm... I hope you can landscape as good as you can cook." Regina said after she had swallowed her mouthful.

Robin had blushed again and once he swallowed his mouthful he gave a light shrug. "I do alright." He said with a small chuckle, "Ruby is going to be by right after dinner so we will do what we have to do, and then come back here to look at what can be done."

"Sounds good to me." Regina said.

Roland frowned as he looked at his father and picked up a nugget. "Where you two going?" Roland asked him.

"Just, for a small drive." Robin said.

"I wanna come!" Roland exclaimed, "Especially if you two are going for ice cream."

"Not tonight, Roland." Robin said, "And we are not going for ice cream. This is an adult drive."

Roland blinked rapidly before slowly looking towards his father again. "Are you going to make out?" Roland asked, which made Regina choke on her food.

Regina quickly went for her glass of water and took a long sip to stop herself from coughing. Robin's jaw was agape as he looked at Roland. "Roland Raphael Locksley!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes hard on his son.

Roland slid down in his seat a little bit. Clearly, this had been something he heard from school and didn't think there was anything wrong with asking it. Regina just thanked God he hadn't heard anything worse from school.

Once dinner had been done, Ruby had come over and let Roland show her the new level in his game as Robin and Regina snuck out and got in to the Jeep. Robin started the Jeep up and pulled out of the driveway as Regina gave him a smile. "Thanks for dinner." Regina said.

Robin smirked towards the brunette as he drove down the dark, dirt road. He gave a wink and chuckle. "No worries." Robin said, "Maybe one day, Roland will be at his grand parents and it can be more a date."

Regina found herself blushing again as she smiled and looked out the passenger side window. She had been alone for years and not a man or woman had caught her attention until now. How did he have such a power over her and so quickly? They just met. "Maybe next time I can make you dinner." Regina said, without taking her eyes off the passenger side scenery.

Robin looked over and smiled, before looking back towards the road. "I would really like that." Robin said before turning down another street.

The houses on this road weren't near as nice as the road Robin and Regina lived on. They were older and not kept up. Potential in all of them if one could afford the renovations on them. "Your house is so cozy." Regina said as she looked back towards Robin.

Robin's smile never left his face but only grew brighter. "Thank you." He said, "Your house is beautiful." Regina cocked a brow at him wondering how he knew that and Robin could sense her confusion so he cleared it up for her, "I have lived here since Marian and I married which was fifteen years ago."

Regina's heart filled up with sorrow as he mentioned Marian, and could see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke of her. Regina reached over and put her hand over his. "I am sorry about her." Regina said.

Robin turned his hand to give hers a squeeze letting her know his thanks for her condolences. "Anyways," Robin continued as he took his hand back and on the steering wheel, "You meet a lot of people that way. We all become like a family. Last people who lived there before you decided this wasn't the life they wanted and moved to the city."

Regina couldn't help the laugh that ushered from her lips as Robin looked at her, an amused look on his face. "Something funny?" He asked.

"No." Regina responded, "Except that I left the city to be here."

"That is usually how it goes." Robin said, as he pulled in to an old farmhouse with the brown pick up in the driveway that had been in Regina's driveway earlier.

The same feeling she had in her stomach earlier came back twice as strong, as Robin went to get out of his Jeep. Regina reached over and grabbed his forearm. "Don't." She whispered.

Robin looked at her. "James is harmless." Robin said, as Regina tilted her head, wondering how he could think that after what she had been through, "Unless, you cross him the wrong way. Like I said, it has to be a misunderstanding. Come on. I will show you." Robin extended his hand to Regina who just looked at it then at him, "I won't let anything happen to you, Regina." Robin's words were pure, and Regina knew he had meant it, but she wasn't only afraid for herself.

Regina sighed, knowing he would go in either way. At least with her there, there was a witness and maybe less of a chance of James hurting him. Regina took his hand as Robin opened his door and got out, not letting go of her hand, afraid she would only cower back in her seat. Regina crawled over the driver seat and jumped out as Robin closed the door. Robin laced his fingers with Regina's, surprised that it had felt so natural but at the same time made the butterflies inside of him grow.

Robin approached the door with Regina as he knocked on James' front door. A dog in the distance barking and howling to the skies, which made Regina jump. The porch light flicked on and the door swung open. James stood there with an unimpressed expression on his face as his vision had first fell on Regina. She felt the anger and hatred he had for her, just through his glare. When James' eyes went towards Robin, his expression softened. "Robin." James said, "What can I do for you?"

Robin must have caught the expression James had given Regina because now the look in his eyes wasn't 'find out the truth' but 'protection mode, on'. "I heard you were at Regina's door today." Robin said, bluntly, puffing his chest out a bit. Ready for a fight that may or may not happen.

James looked at Regina again and then back at Robin as he shook his head. "You have something you want to say to me, Locksley?" James asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"All I have to say to you is, stay away from her." Robin said, "Whatever you are thinking she did or didn't do just keep away."

James blinked slowly and then let a cocky grin take over his features. "Big words coming from a man who let his wife die." James said, "Did you tell her that? That you could have saved her life but you took the easy way out."

Robin shook his head as Regina looked towards him now. Robin made a swing for James who dodged it and then jabbed Robin in the jaw sending him back off the deck and to the gravel below him. Regina ran down the steps and down beside Robin, helping him up. "You come on to my property and command me?" James asked as he shook his head, "You have no idea who you are dealing with and if I ever see either one of you assholes again, I won't be so easy on you!"

With those words, James slammed his door and shut off his porch light. Regina helped Robin to his feet who held on to his bottom lip. Regina moved his hand and looked at Robin's bottom lip with a slight hiss. "He opened you up pretty good." Regina said, "You won't need stitches but I would stay away from salty foods for a while."

Robin immediately put his hand back to his lip as he looked at Regina. "I hope this doesn't frighten you." Robin said, his voice lightly muffled, "We are usually quite quiet around here."

Robin handed Regina his keys as he walked to his Jeep and got in to the passenger side. Regina got in to the drivers side and started the Jeep up. She had questions but she was getting the hell out of here before she would ask them. Once they were on the road and the Jeep in drive, "So, what was all that about?" Regina asked Robin as he looked towards her, "Letting your wife die?"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "When Roland was born she hemorrhaged and was put on life support. They told me she had little chances of making it and when I went in to talk to her, she wanted to be taken off of it. She knew she wasn't getting any better. So, I told them to take her off it. Her mother never forgave me for it. Said I wanted her dead and that's what got around. Not that she was suffering, or that she didn't want to anymore. Just that I took her off the support and let her die. That I wanted her to." Robin explained.

Tears ran down Regina's cheeks as she listened to the story. Hearing the pain in his words. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice that he never wanted to do it. Tears escaped Robin's eyes as well but he quickly wiped them away, "The only one who believes me, that I never let her die, is Roland. And that's all I care about." Robin said.

Regina reached across and laid her hand to his lap as she turned down their road. "I believe you." Regina said.

"You barely know me." Robin said, "Why do you believe me?"

"I may be new here, and new to your life." Regina said, "But, the way you treat your son, you love him. If you killed his mother you wouldn't be looking at him with pure love and joy in your eyes. You would avoid him and it would only be guilt in your eyes whenever you looked at him."

Robin smiled now as he set his hand on top of hers and held it yet again. Regina passed Robin's home as Robin looked towards her. "You missed it." Robin said.

"You are not going home looking like that." Regina said, "You are coming to my place and getting cleaned up before going home to your son." Regina pulled in to her driveway.

"Thank you." Robin said with a softness to his voice that made shivers roll up Regina's spine.

"Don't mention it." Regina said as she turned the engine off, "Anyone with a heart would do it."

Robin shook his head. "No they wouldn't." Robin said before getting out of the Jeep.

Regina only sat there for a second, watching him walk towards her deck but a million thoughts had seemed to pass her by. She just met this man but Regina felt she knew Robin better then anyone in the world. Even more then her own sister and mother. Regina got out of the driver's side of the Jeep and went towards her door and though this may be the best thing that was happening so far in her life by this one move, James was about to be the worst thing.


End file.
